Vampiric Wolf (Siege of Dragonspear)
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 6 |hit_points = 52 |xp_value = 2000 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 7 |charisma = 7 |total_scores = 68 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |racial_enemy = |morale = 14 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 0 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 2 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *+100% poison resistance *Detect Illusion bonus Immune to *Berserk *Charm *Confusion *Fatigue *Held *Level drain *Morale failure *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Slay *Sleep *Stun Protected from: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain *Hold Person *Nature's Beauty |script_name = BDWOLFVA |override_script = |class_script = BDENSHTV |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = BDNONIN |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = BDWOLFVA |store_code = }} A rare and dangerous undead variant of wolves, the vampiric wolf – as encountered throughout the Siege of Dragonspear – is not only capable of healing itself by damaging its enemy's health, the target may also find themselves being held by the attack. Compared to the variant found at other places, the attack has a higher chance to hit and can inflict more damage – while on the other hand the self-healing effect may not be as strong, though this wolf has a slightly better overall constitution. Besides other immunities, it can't be hit with normal weapons. Locations *Coast Way Forest, Vampire Cavern: possible rest encounter *Bloodbark Grove: may spawn in the northeast, together with other kinds of wolves *Vampire Hideout: four of them, among other kinds of wolves Gameplay *The attack of a vampiric wolf as met in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear differs slightly from those in other parts of the Sword Coast: It counts as being made with a magical weapon with a +2 enchantment. The creature deals 3d4+1 piercing damage, including strength bonus, and – as a vampiric being – transfers this number of hit points into its own pool. The chance to hit, improved by strength, is 12, while it's a melee attack at a range of 1 ft and with a speed factor of 0. *Similar, however, to the regular variant, the wolf will also paralyze its victim for 6 rounds when hitting, unless this is blocked by the target's magic resistance or countered with a save vs. death. *It's more capable than others of its kin to avoid attacks itself, having a higher dexterity that improves its armor class to -2. *The undead creature can be turned by clerics and paladins. External links * Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to poison